New beginnings
by McZiva
Summary: Three years ago, Tony leaves Ziva at the airport. He goes to work and Mcgee tells him to go after her. Basically a long one-shot. Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

**24th October, 2016**

This time of year was always hard for Tony DiNozzo. This year marked the third year since he left Ziva in Israel. Even after three years it still hit him hard like it was just yesterday.

He groaned at the thought of having to go to work. Last year it was Saturday, and the year before that, they fortunately got the day off. This will be the first time he can't just drink his feelings away. "I could just call in sick...no it's been three years, I need to go to work."

Horns were blasting as he was moving snail pace to work at rush hour. His mind kept wandering to one thing. _Her._ When he starts to zone out, the radio started playing One and Only by Adele.

" _You've been on my mind._

 _I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time._

 _Just thinking of your face._

 _God only knows,_

 _Why it's taken me so long,_

 _To let my doubts go._

 _You're the only one that I want."_

He hit the off button with a bit more force than attended. "Even the radio is against me. Why didn't I just take the day off?"

— • — • — • — • — •~• — • — • — • — • –

The elevator ding to announce his arrival.

"Good morning Tony." Bishop says chipperly.

Tony just fakes a smile and sits at his desk.

Bishop glances towards McGee and gives him a "what's with him" look. McGee looks at the date on the computer. Shit! How didn't he notice what today was. Three years ago today was the day McGee found Tony on his apartment couch passed out from jet lag (or so he hopes) clutching Ziva's Star of David necklace with tear streaks on his face. McGee mouths "long story" to Bishop and gave Tony and sympathetic look.

Later that day, Tony and McGee were the only ones in the office. They still didn't have a case, and Tony hadn't spoken a word.

"I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything Tony?"

"No thanks Tim."

Yep, something was definitely wrong with Tony DiNozzo. Honestly McGee pitied his friend. He saw him fall in love without himself knowing, and the next thing he knows, the love of his life is half way across the world.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say Tim."

"Oh come on Tony, I know you're still upset and I know why. Ziva. And don't try to tell me that you're over her because you're not and you know you're not. I've seen you fall in love with her. And I've seen you been lost ever since she's left. You can either can either go after her and be happy or you can stay here and be miserable and lonely, and regret it for the rest of your life."

"I'm afraid…that she doesn't want me. Or that's she's moved on. Found someone else and forgotten about me."

"Oh come on Tony! For eight years I had to put up with you two falling in love with each other and refusing to admit it! You said it yourself. You can't live without her."

Slowly nodding, Tony broke out in a smile and got up and started walking towards the director's office.

"Thanks McMotivational!" Tony shouted over his shoulder when climbing the stairs.

— • — • — • — • — •~• — • — • — • — • –

"What is it I can do for you agent DiNozzo?"

"I would like to take some vacation time."

Vance raised a eyebrow, and looks at the date. 24th October. Of course.

"Very well then. Here is the paperwork for it. I'm assuming this will start tomorrow?"

"Yes director. Thank you."

Tony took the sheets of paper and made his way toward the door.

"And DiNozzo?"

"Yes director"

"I heard the olives are especially good at this time of year" Vance said with a knowing smile plastering his face.

Was he really that easy to read?

"Thank you director."

As Tony shut the door behind him, he took out his phone and booked a flight to Tel Aviv.


	2. Chapter 2

**26th October, 2016**

The hot air hit Tony as soon as he exited the plane. Even in October it was still humid.

He picked up his rental car and punched in the coordinates to Ziva's last known location, hoping she was still there.

As he arrived he knocked on the door. No answer. "Great now what?" Tony looked around for any proof that this was still Ziva's home. He walked back to the letterbox to see mail addressed to Ziva David. "Well that's a start." He went to the back of the house, and saw the back door was opened.

Being a cop for all these years, he knows that that is usually a bad sign. He called out her name but no response. He searched the house, but found nothing, no signs of struggle, so that was a good thing. Tony sat down on the couch they sat on three years ago. He looked around the room which was more personalized than last time he was there. There was new photos up. Photos of the team, of her family, of _them_. That's when he saw a bunch of letters on the table, one catching his eye with his name on it.

He picked up the letters and started reading.

 _24th October 2013_

" _Dear Tony._

 _Thank you for always being understanding. You understood that I had to do this, and I am incredibly grateful for that. Even though I just saw you A Few hours ago it feels like a decade. I regret not saying I love you, but I felt if I did you would stay. And I needed to do this alone. I know the hardest thing will be not seeing you and the team every week. I'm sorry Tony. For everything._

 _-Ziva"_

Tony ran his fingers over the writing and tried blinking away the tears starting to form.

"DiNozzo men don't cry. Yea that's a load of BS"

He looked at the next few letters

24th November, 2013

24th December, 2013

24th January, 2014.

There was a letter for every month that went by.

For the next half hour, Tony read letter after letter. All the letters told him what she's been doing, how she misses him. How she went to Berlin and nearly called him. How many great things she's done.

And then he came across the lastest one.

24th October 2016.

" _Well Mon Petit Pois, it's been three years now. I know it's my fault. I'm sorry I haven't even called you. I just knew that I couldn't complete what I came here for if I heard your voice again. This has become a bad habit. You might have moved in by now and I'm sitting here still writing. I hope you're happy, you deserve to be happy._

 _-Ziva"_

"I could never seem to be able to send those." Ziva said shyly behind him.

Tony turned around to find Ziva standing behind him. Beautiful as ever. She was wearing a light blue shirt and khaki colored cargo pants. She kept her hair down and curly. Just the sight of her make him weak at the knees.

"Ziva" Tony said barely above a whisper.

Ziva smiled shyly. "Tony"

Before she knew it she was engulfed in a hug.

Ziva wrapped her arms around the back of Tony's neck and dug her face in the side of his neck.

"I missed you so much Tony."

"I'm so proud of you Ziva. Look at all the amazing things you have done. Your amazing. And I love you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you."

Tony broke the hug a bit to look in her eyes. God he loves her eyes.

"I haven't felt whole ever since I've left you. I've tried imagining myself without you but I can't. I love you Ziva."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her. They only broke for for air.

When Tony pulled back to look at Ziva she had tears in her eyes.

"Tony, I can't go back. I can't give up what I'm doing here. They need me. Yes I love you, and I know I said I would come back but-"

"You don't ever need to go back. I'll go wherever you go."

"But Tony, you love NCIS, you love America, you love the team…"

Tony pecked her on the lips, as if to stop her talking.

"But I love _you_ more."

— • — • — • — • — •~• — • — • — • — • —

After the second ring, Gibbs's voice comes through the receiver.

"Gibbs"

"Uh, hey Boss, how's the weather in D.C?

"Enough small talk DiNozzo, what do you want?"

Tony intertwined his fingers with Ziva's as she was sleeping and smiled at how peaceful she looked.

"I'm not coming back to D.C boss."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Geez DiNozzo, it took you long enough. You would be stupid if you left again."

Was he really that readable? He hasn't told anyone where he was going and yet everyone knows. Maybe he wasn't that good at hiding things as he thought.

"Look after her Tony."

And with that he hung up.

"I will" Tony whispered.

He wasn't looking forward to ringing the rest of the team. He was just going to ring McGee and thank him. Maybe he could get McGee to tell everyone else. It would be a weird and short conversation with Bishop, Ducky and Palmer. And with Abby, the conversation would never end. And he didn't want to hear someone who was like a sister to him cry. He didn't have the heart. But he couldn't put all that onto McGee. He opened up the contacts and dialed the first person. McGee.


	3. Chapter 3

**_5 months later_**

 ** _26th March, 2017_**

Tony and Ziva traveled back to DC for their wedding. With the help of McGee and Abby, they booked a venue a little outside of DC, with a gazebo and a view of the ocean in the distance. It was a perfect venue for them. After the wedding the sun started to set filling the sky with shades of pink and orange. Ziva had her hair half up and half down. It was still curly. She never straightened it these days knowing Tony preferred it natural. Ziva's wore a long white lace dress, and the females was a light blue dress. Tony and the rest of the males wore a white long sleeve dress shirt, and black formal pants.

Everyone was there. Gibbs, Senior, Shmeil, Aunt Nettie, McGee, Delilah, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Bishop, Vance, Kayla and Jared. _Their family_. These were the people that meant everything to them.

Gibbs was the acting father.

McGee was Tony's best man.

Abby was Ziva's Maid of honor.

Kayla was the flower girl.

And Shmeil was the minister, so he could say the vows in both english and hebrew.

Just before the wedding ended, the photographer took a group photo of all of them. Ziva had her arms around Tony's waist, resting her head on his chest. Tony had his arm around Ziva, with the biggest smile. Gibbs was standing next to Ziva with proudest look ever. Everyone looked stunning and completely happy. It was _their_ happy ending. More like a new beginning.

— • — • — • — • — •~• — • — • — • — • –

 **July 12th, 2017**

 **0700**

The office is fairly quiet, the only sounds there is consent keyboard and mouse clicks, and the occasional ringing of a phone or the ding of the elevator announcing another person has arrived.

The elevator dings and McGee walks out holding a bunch of mail, walking through and putting some on Bishop's desk and his.

"Looks like Tony and Ziva sent you something boss" McGee says when handing over the envelope. Ever since the wedding, everyone's kept in contact with Tony and Ziva. Gibbs calls them two or three times a month, and planned to go visit them in November.

Gibbs carefully opens the envelope to discover a picture and letter inside.

" _Shalom Gibbs. Since we last spoke, Tony and I went back to Berlin. Tony is settling into his new job nicely. And he gets the option to work from home which he likes the idea of. Don't tell anyone yet, but we are planning on surprising everyone and coming back to D.C in December. I can't wait to see you again. Tony reckons we should send you this photo before we spoke. And then At Least you would have something until next time._

 _-Ziva"_

Gibbs then picked up the photo thinking it would be from Berlin. On the back was written "3 and and half months." And when he looked at the photo he saw Tony and Ziva hugging, much like the wedding photo McGee had on his desk. But Tony and Ziva had their hands on Ziva stomach that was now showing a baby bump. Gibbs smiled like a proud father.

"What do they say boss?"

Gibbs passes McGee the photo to see his smile too.

"To new beginnings" McGee said raising his coffee."

"To new beginnings" Gibbs said when pinning the photo behind his desk.


End file.
